


A Change Will Do You Good

by GrapeWhite



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftermath, Anal Sex, Apologies, Babysitting, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Blushing, Breaking Up & Making Up, Brotherly Love, Confessions, Dorks in Love, Emotional Baggage, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Forgive Me, Friendship/Love, Fun, Gay Sex, Getting Back Together, Guilt, I Ship It, Jealousy, Joyful, Kissing, Language, Laughter, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Movie Quotation(s), One of My Favorites, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Silly, Starting Over, Tears, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeWhite/pseuds/GrapeWhite
Summary: Never forgive .Never forget .Love  forever .





	A Change Will Do You Good

**Author's Note:**

> Since I guess that every Ambrollins writer has a SummerSlam fic by now , here's mine .
> 
> Alludes to some content in Tabula Rasa , including mildly spoiling a few upcoming / future chapters .
> 
> Some real names and brands / products mentioned . ( None belong to me ! ) 
> 
> For fic's sake ( And because I just caught the mistake I made ) let's just say that Kevin's PPV match WASN'T right after you know who's . Please ? Okay , thanks . ( chuckles joyfully ) 
> 
> The love quote Seth - ' Ro says isn't mine . I don't know the original owner / creator , just found it on Google Images search . Using it for fun and sweetness , not to make $$ from .
> 
> ' Brose quotes some Home Alone 2 dialogue in this and he ain't sorry ! ( grins evilly ) 
> 
> I HATE how poorly this ficlet is written but I'm in luuuuuv with the emotional sensation I got from it .
> 
> The story title , btw , isn't meant to be a sexual pun , I swear ! ( blushes and hides )

 

 

 

                           

" Ah - ahh -  ** _ahhh_** -  ** _aurghhhh_**! "

The former enemies and feuding exes tumbled from the shower , warm and wet from more than water and staggered with their sweating bodies combined , to a bench within reach .

" Another ...  ** _uhnnn_**  -  ** _YES_**! - another inch and - "

The brunette held his blond lover in a horizontal position while he remained standing , upright twice and pumping with strong thrusts . Ambrose groaned and his knuckles had gone white from gripping the long seat's edge tightly .

Seth had a sexual light bulb then , hauling Dean completely from the floor , lifting and carrying the panting man before shoving him face first inside an open wooden locker stall .

The Iowan snarled , spat and bit the back of his lover's neck , leaving marks on the scruff as they reached the finish line of absolute , quivering , oxygen deprived orgasms .

" Thank you . " Seth gasped , softening before pulling out and then wiped long strands of dark brown hair from his eyes . " It's been awhile since I've got to pound ass . Jimmy doesn't do anal play of any type . "

" Been a long time for me as well . Our Samoa Joe  stays busy , the big bad husband lovin ' on his attractive wife and bigger , badder , take no crap Dad protecting and caring about his wonderful , cute children . Besides , nothing on this planet can convince my Renny to wear a strap - on . I know , I've asked her . "

Rollins chewed his own tongue . His past mixture of hatred , bashing , jealousy and bad decisions had been the main reason their team had split apart .

And now he had a chance , slowly , cautiously , to bandage broken hearts wounds and earn trust with love again .

" We'd best hurry up . " Seth said , looking at his spilled waterproof wristwatch , then the clothes that had been thrown right and left . " Where the Hell is my Kill Clif shirt ? ! "

" Uhnmmmm , someone drank it ? " Dean suggested , pushed aside a hill of jeans and socks with his bare big toes .

The duo knotted towels around their sore waists , blasted the comfortable heat from hair dryers through their tousled locks and located tees and jeans , sneakers and socks to dress in .

Seth's eyes narrowed , targeting his partner and scooped up a dripping towel .

"  ** _Yargh_**!  ** _Butt towel_**! " Dean ducked the wadded white cloth bundle , hands on top of his head and also pink - cheeked from guffawing .

" My parents are here visiting and VIP backstage . I promised that I'd meet with them after resting and taking a shower and that was nearly an hour ago ! "

" Sofia looked volcano lava flow hot as always in that dress . "

" Yes , my Dad , her  ** _husband_** admires it also . " the Iowan added .

" Damn , if you don't only burst my fantasizing bubble , man , you curb stomp it ! " Ambrose pouted .

" Ha ha . " the brunette gloated and stuck out his tongue gleefully .

" In her fifties and I'd gladly chase that skirt if she asked me . " Ambrose sighed .

Seth glowered .

" Oh , Canada . " he reminded his in more ways than one partner .

" Oh ,  ** _threesome_**. " Dean hinted slyly and winked , tongue out playfully and teasing . " Or  ** _more_** some . "

" Oh , shut up . " Seth scolded , untangling and sorting his garb from the heap  . " Go back to cinnamon apple pie Romes , you perv ! "

" I've been  smooching  with everybody . Snuffy , Al , Leo , Little Moe with the gimpy leg , Cheeks , Boney Bob , Cliff . I could go on forever , baby ! " Dean joked , smirking and in great spirits .

" Stupid asshole ! " Rollins sat on the bench and doubled over laughing hysterically .

" All seriousness though , your Mom  ** _is_** \- "

"  ** _Don't_** say it . "

" Hot mother , hot son . And do not rat on me but maybe sometimes ... a little , I think her son is cuter . "

Seth smiled faintly , sensing a blush trying to form .

" Uh , we aren't blood related and she didn't give birth to me , remember ? "

" Okay , listen to me , dummy . Who you're related to are your  ** _relatives_**. The ones you love and that love you in return are your  ** _family_**. That's the truth . " Ambrose proclaimed sternly .

The brunette sucked air , then unloaded a huge confession off of his sweaty chest .

" The truth ? I like you . A lot . You make me happy . You make me laugh . You're smart . You're different . You're a little crazy and awkward and your smile alone can make my day . "

The ' dirty blond ' kissed Seth , a grand taste bud exploration , eager tongue gliding across the back of his man's teeth while Rollins clawed at his upper back .

The Iowan focused on grabbing his man's firm ass and squeezing it , using the double handful of delicious butt to bring his quirky beloved closer to him until their bodies were almost conjoined .

Closer , closer ...

" Uh , rain check , ? ! " Seth yelped , regret on his brain , dizziness in his heart and Dean's  saliva making itself at home in  his mouth .

" Oh , yeah ... sure . " Dean said , disappointment hinted in his tone of voice .

Seth raised his flashy ring gear at chest level , shook it out and ran his empty hand over the bright ruby red and glossy ink black cloth to smooth away any wrinkles .

" How do you even  ** _wash_** that attire anyway ? ! " Dean lifted a brow while gawking at the cat suit - like outfit .

" Experimental dry cleaning ? " Rollins quipped .

His partner frowned and slightly amused , rolled his big blue eyes .

" You know that it's going to be risky and very uncertain in some situations after tonight . " he began with slight hesitation .

" Yeah , yeah , other tag teams gunnin ' for us . Yadda yadda , blah blah and so forth . "

" I  ** _mean_** \- " Dean paused . "  ** _Us_** back together . You got a girl , so do I ... "

The Iowan squirmed in his black moto skinnies , his face scalding as soon as the dreamy , satisfied look in his tag partner's eyes and overjoyed smile appeared .

" What I did was - well , I was envious . " Seth said , mumbling the last word spoken .

" In - Vuh - Yuz ? Isn't that some kind of Pokemon ? "

" How would I know ? " Rollins shrugged and separated his dirty laundry from what was free of sweat and wearable for the next day .

" Me and Joe know what you're doing . Quit holding out on us , man . Let's be a trio instead of two out of three . "

" And what does  ** _that_** mean ? ! "

" Put a ring on your woman already ! "

" Except for the fucking they'd receive , there's no female that would want to share a life with me . I'm outspoken in my beliefs , I  ** _can_** be a smart - mouthed asshole and jerk . "

" Can and have been . " Ambrose agreed .

The brunette glared and kept talking .

" Plus it's no secret I've cheated before . Wives and husbands don't need to suffer being with a bed hopper . "

" Unless they give the okay to an open relationship . " Dean stated and peered at his friend . " Annnnnnd which lady do you know that likes those ? "

Seth blushed to his hairline .

" Yeah , Jimmy is okay with going from one woman to the next . He hardly ever has the same girlfriend month after month but - "

" But ? " the forever mentally scarred male asked softly .

" He's never mentioned marriage , not even with me . "

" Ah hell , screw it . Surprise him and propose , why dontcha ? ! "

" Because my heart isn't as strong and unselfish as yours . " Seth  spilled  his  guts  in a rush , wanting the drops in his eyes to be leftover spray from the shower water and damn well knowing that it  ** _wasn't_**.

He buried his face in his boyfriend's grungy tee and the former Mox rubbed his back and shoulders soothingly .

" Uh , knock knock ! Hello ? "

" Ock - low ! "

The lovers broke apart and laughed nervously , smiling with happy guilt at each other .

The former ROH wrestler and InZayn's best pain in the ass of a friend held the baby Lopez - Jacobs on one huge hip , same as he still lovingly carried his own daughter and when much younger , his terrific lookalike son .

" Oh jeez , Kev ! I'm sorry that I left you as babysitter for this long ! " Seth apologized immediately to the brawny Canadian .

" What's to say sorry for ? You paid me ahead of time , she's quite the little angel and my own kids had fun trying - and I do mean  ** _trying_** \- to teach her to speak . "

" Dada ! " Yasmina Narine curled into her father's hug , climbed his chest to the shoulders , pulled his hair and accidently kicked him in the nose .

" Oh , and she slept through all of the in ring action so far  ** _except_** yours . " Kevin admitted , smiling .

The lower portion of Rollins ' face ached from his ' proud papa ' grin .

" Thanks again , Kevster . I owe you , by the w - "

" No , you  ** _don't_**. One hundred dollars is  ** _enough_**. "

" Hell , take some more for your wife and son and daughter . "

Kevin shuddered and chuckled .

" What ? " Ambrose grinned while his partner's child walloped him .

" My Princess , Lady Elodie with a hundred in hand . The toy store would  ** _never_** be the same . "

" Okay then , drive a hard bargain Owens - Steen . I'll treat the fam to an after Raw dinner then . "

" Hmmmm , I'll get back to you about that but for now , I have to run and get ready for my match . " Kevin glanced over a broad shoulder , then waved ' bye - bye ' to Yasmina .

" Good luck , man . " Rollins encouraged .

Dean nodded , barely dodging Yasmina 's tiny fists . " Yeah . "

" He gave me money for Y - Not's future education . "

" He's really nice . Genuine , not that - oh crap , I almost forgot she's one today ! "

" No worries , her ... mother and my parents and I have been celebrating all week and weekend too . "

" Yeah but I  ** _want_** to get her  ** _something_**. I can afford to splurge and spoil her with treats when I'm making two , close to three million a year . " the man from Ohio said and crouched as the little girl struggled to relieve him of his footwear . " But you already know about my paychecks and bank account from way back when you accused Renee of being a gold digger . "

Seth's face flamed a third time .

" Yes and that was wrong of me to say . " he stammered , retrieving his offspring before she taste tested a sock .

The blue eyed guy of the pair cleared his throat .

" Ahem ! Happy Biiiiiirrrrthdayyyyyyyy - "

" No singing ! " Seth warned .

" Okay , fine then , spoil sport . How about - hmmmmm , let's see ... how about - "

Ambrose hunted through his luggage , diving into a gym bag and tossing clothes around .

Y - Not cheered and clapped .

"  ** _These_**! Look , check ' em out . " the messy blond said , handing over  the black and white knit cap and  matching tee . " They're fine . Clean . I ain't wore them yet so you don't have to ... worry that she'll catch head lice or anything . "

" I know that you'd never do anything like that . "

" See , Y - Not ? Put them together and they spell ' Dada . ' " Dean snickered , holding the Shop Zone clothing side by side .

" Yasmina , would you like to say thank you to your - uhnm , your uncle ? " Seth asked , now with the blush that had drifted to his ears and several of those damn tears interfering  once again .

" Uh oh ! " the baby girl said and both men smiled in unison .

" I'm Uh Oh ? " Dean chortled . " Hey , I like that name . Take care of your Dad , okay , sweetie ? Keep him safe when I'm not close by to get his butt out of trouble . "

" Or  ** _into_** it . " Rollins teased . " Jeez ,   ** _thank you_**. "

" I refuse to say you're welcome until you propose to  Jimmy  . He's  ** _your_** woman , so pop the question before the year ends or I'll personally kick your ass , Uce . "

" Xio would probably prefer for me to ' pop ' something else . Now that I think of it , that might have been how our daughter was conceived . "

" Stubborn brother man . " Ambrose sighed . " I've  missed that about you . "

Both men were silent while seconds ticked past , minutes .

Yasmina Narine babbled , shattering the quiet and shy contemplation from the couple .

" Our Monday ? Tomorrow ? " Seth asked .

" I'll be there . " his friend answered .


End file.
